Many men suffer from sexual impotency or what is commonly referred to or defined as erectile dysfunction (ED). The term erectile dysfunction covers a broad range of disorders, but usually refers to the inability to obtain an adequate erection for satisfactory sexual activity. ED is a very common problem which affects most men at least once during their lifetime. ED affects the lives of many middle-aged men and their partners to one degree or another. Although it appears that the incidence of impotence varies with age, for various physical and psychological reasons, some men are not able to attain and maintain penile erections, rendering satisfactory intercourse difficult or impossible. This impotency can limit, hinder, or even essentially prevent men from participating in sexual conduct. There have been great strides to treat sexual impotence in men. A number of devices have been invented to assist, maintain or substitute for penile erection. In some cases, surgical implanting of prosthetic devices has been utilized.